In this project we are exploring the possibility that species and strain differences can be utilized to help define the biochemical bases for the selective destruction of various tissues by certain chemical agents. The present studies, using 4-ipomeanol as a model toxin, clearly illustrate that genetic and constitutional factors may play a fundamental role in the expression and regulation of target organ toxicities by chemical agents that can be activated by metabolism in a variety of different tissues.